


Highly Unethical Interrogation Of A Kryptonite Impaired Supergirl By DEO Acting Director Danvers

by outlier



Series: amateur productions [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 08:45:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10693509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outlier/pseuds/outlier
Summary: Kara talks Alex into a little roleplay.(Set in the same loose universe as The Coolest, wherein this particular fantasy is mentioned.)





	Highly Unethical Interrogation Of A Kryptonite Impaired Supergirl By DEO Acting Director Danvers

**Author's Note:**

> Foster sisters have sex. There are handcuffs involved.

Alex looked aggrieved.

 “It doesn’t make any sense,” she muttered, wiggling her shoulders and rolling her head in the same manner she would if preparing for a fight.

 “It’s part of the aesthetic.” Kara sighed, taking a step closer to Alex and capturing her hands. “And they make you look super hot.”

 Alex’s fidgeting stilled as Kara continued to stand before her, but she wasn’t finished with her grumbling. “I wouldn’t wear sunglasses inside. It’s a total douche move.”

 As always, Kara completely undermined her. “You’re adorable,” she said, darting forward to give Alex a soft kiss. She’d meant for it to be short, but Kara had always had trouble pulling herself away from Alex.

 “I’m adorable?” Alex said when they parted, any scorn she’d been meaning to inject in the words undone by the breathlessness in her voice. “I’m not the adorable one in this relationship.”

 Kara beamed at her. “Agree to disagree.” She presented the mirrored aviators again, waiting until she received a pained nod from Alex before sliding them into place. Warm brown eyes disappeared, replaced by Kara’s reflection, red, blue, and yellow bright against the silver.

 “Safe word?” Alex prompted, running down a checklist she knew they both knew by heart.

 “Ginger snaps.”

 “Boundaries?”

 “Forceful and a little rough, but nothing more.”

 “Who’s in control tonight?”

 Kara swallowed hard and fought against the impulse to rub her thighs together. “You.”

 Going by Alex’s smirk, Kara could only assume she’d noticed.

 “Ready?”

 “So ready.”

 “Then up against the wall, Supergirl.”

 Kara nearly squealed with excitement.

 “Now,” Alex said pointedly. “Legs spread. Palms against the wall. Don’t make me tell you again.”

 “Right. Of course. Sorry, Agent Danvers.”

 Alex’s hands came to cover Kara’s where they were splayed flatly, obediently, against the wall. It brought her in close, close enough to be pressed warmly against Kara’s back, and Kara shivered.

 “It’s Director Danvers, actually,” Alex said, the words hot against the shell of Kara’s ear.

 She shivered again.

 “For my safety, I’m going to have to search you for weapons. No sudden moves, Supergirl.”

 Alex’s utility belt pressed into her as Alex pushed forward, wrapping her hands around Kara’s wrists as if underscoring her command.

 “You can stay still, can’t you?” Alex asked, and Kara nodded vigorously if not with complete honesty.

 The touch was light and professional, but Kara still had to bite her lip to keep from moaning. Alex’s fingers traced down her arms, sifted through her hair, and trailed down her neck. Hands flitted over her breasts, down over her sides, and over the curve of her ass. She bucked forward slightly, unable to help it, when Alex ran her palms across the inside of Kara’s thighs, disappearing up her skirt to slide between her legs.

 “No weapons,” Alex said dryly as she slid her hands free. “Not that you’d need them.”

 With a quick move, Alex pulled one of Kara’s wrists behind her back. It was so unexpected that Kara almost forgot to move with the motion, to allow Alex to manipulate her with ease. The other followed, and once Alex had Kara’s wrists crossed behind her, she squeezed.

 “Stay like that,” she murmured, urging Kara to play along.

 Kara did, even as she heard Alex move away. Boots echoed on hardwood. There was the catch of wood on wood as a drawer was pulled free and the slight thump of something metallic being relocated. A click, like the sound of a key in a lock, and the whisper of well-oiled hinges. Something clinked, metal against metal, and then Alex was moving toward her again.

 Kara felt the effect of the Kryptonite wash over her unexpectedly as a cuff clicked around her wrist.

 “Surprise,” Alex said softly, closing the second of the cuffs around Kara’s other wrist.

 For a moment, Kara existed in a vacuum. Sound receded until the sharp edges were worn away and everything that had been immediate only a moment before was now muffled. She felt the weight of her costume, the heavy cloak, and the thick, silky weave of the material. An experimental tug at the cuffs proved fruitless, the metal biting into her instead of tearing away.

 “You… how did you…” Kara stumbled to ask, acutely aware of her vulnerability.

 “I thought we should do this right,” Alex said, her voice warm, and Kara leaned back into her, comforted by her strong, solid presence as Alex wrapped her arms around Kara’s waist. “I checked them out of the armory.”

 Kara flexed her fingers, feeling the silky texture of Alex’s quick dry pullover and the hard plane of her belly. It was the closest to a hug she could offer

 “Thank you,” she whispered, feeling an indefinable weight slip free of her shoulders.

 They stayed that way for a moment, Alex’s forehead coming to rest against the back of Kara’s shoulder.

 “Ready, Supergirl?” Alex asked quietly.

 Kara laughed. “So ready.”

 -----

 Alex’s dining room table had been stripped clean to serve as a make-shift interrogation table.

 “Sit,” she said, pushing Kara down into a chair behind it. With her hands cuffed behind her, the position pulled Kara’s shoulders back, accentuating her chest, and Alex had to hide a grin. Moving slowly, confidently, she circled the table, sliding into her own chair and observing Kara silently.

 “Is this really necessary?” Kara asked, shifting uneasily, and Alex had to bite back the instinctive urge to ease Kara’s discomfort. After all, Kara wasn’t really uncomfortable, or at least not in any way she didn’t want to be.

 “That’s what I find myself asking when you do things like this, Supergirl. How many times have you been told not to take on a threat alone?”

 Kara gave a wincing, hopefully endearing smile. “A lot,” she answered honestly.

 Alex could admit to a certain visceral satisfaction with the moment. “And yet we find ourselves in this position again, with no way to know if you’ve been compromised.”

 “Compromised?”

 Behind her glasses, Alex’s expression was stony. “You’re not immune to mind control.”

 “Mind control?” At this Kara looked genuinely alarmed.

 “We have intelligence suggesting the hostile you took down has certain telepathic abilities, and now we’re forced to consider the possibility that you may not be in full control of yourself.” Alex stood slowly, putting her hands flat on the table and leaning forward. “You can understand that we’re concerned, can’t you?”

 “I guess I can, but there’s no one in my mind but me, Director Danvers. I promise.”

 Kara’s eyes were wide, her expression almost painfully earnest. Alex found it almost unsettlingly appealing. Of course, she noticed that no matter how earnest Kara might appear, she still let her eyes drift down to Alex’s lips or skim over her breasts.

 “Promises don’t mean anything coming from you,” Alex said, forcing an edge of menace into her voice. “Not right now.”

 Kara’s lip trembled with alarming verisimilitude.

 “You see the difficult position you’ve put me in, don’t you?” Alex asked, retracing her steps so that she was standing in front of Kara. She leaned back against the edge of the table, arms crossed, and stared down at Kara. “This is what happens when you don’t listen, Supergirl.”

 “But I do listen,” Kara protested. “I just…”

 “You just thought you could handle it on your own without any help.” In a sudden move, Alex leaned forward, bracing her hands on the back of Kara’s chair. She was within inches of Kara’s face, unable to ignore the way Kara’s pupils dilated and her lips parted. “We have rules for a reason.”

 Slowly, deliberately, she brought her hands down over Kara’s shoulders and further, until they were resting against Kara’s knees. A sudden, hard push spread Kara’s legs open wide, and Kara gasped and rocked her hips forward unconsciously.

 Alex smirked. “You don’t seem like yourself, Supergirl.”

 “You’re making it hard to think.” Kara closed her eyes in a fruitless attempt to center herself. It was impossible, what with Alex’s hands still burning hot against her knees, separated only by the thin mesh of her tights, and Alex’s lips so close that all it would take would be closing a distance of inches and she could be kissing them.

 “Or maybe it’s whoever you let in your head.”

 As suddenly as she’d invaded Kara’s personal space, Alex left it. She leaned back against the table once again, regarding Kara dubiously. Then, slowly, deliberately, she reached up, removing her glasses. She folded the arms in, one by one, before setting them aside. Next, she reached down to her thigh holster, holding Kara’s gaze with her own as she undid first one clasp and then the second.

 “Am I going to need this?” she asked, one smooth tug pulling free the gun and holster.

 Kara shook her head no, eyes wide, focused in a way that wasn’t exactly fearful on the way Alex’s hand was sure on the gun.

 “Very good,” Alex said, as she slid the gun onto the table carefully. “Now, I think it’s safe to assume that if there is someone inside your mind, they’d consider this an excellent opportunity, don’t you? The DEO Acting Director standing here in front of you, unarmed?”

 Kara’s eyes flashed from Alex’s face to her gun to her hips, so close, and back to her face. “Probably,” she said, voice hoarse. It was torturous, to be so close to Alex, with her stern DEO face and her stark black DEO uniform, and be unable to touch her. “But I promise…”

 “I don’t care about your promises,” Alex said, interrupting, each word enunciated sharply. She placed her boot on Kara’s chair, between her widely spread legs, and leaned forward, bracing her elbow on her knee. The move put Alex firmly within kissing distance again, and Kara bit her lower lip in a reminder to not simply dart forward and take what she wanted. “We’re going to run a few tests.”

 The word caught Kara’s attention and she looked up, unable to help the vulnerability in her expression. “Tests?”

 Alex had to steel herself in the face of that look. “Tests,” she confirmed. “I need you to prove to me that you haven’t been compromised.”

 “What kind of tests?”

 “We’re going to test your control. I’m going to put myself in a situation that could cause me physical harm should you be compelled to injure me,” Alex said, her calm and professional voice almost undoing Kara, “and we’re going to see what you do.”

 Kara looked up at her with big, sincere eyes that nearly caused Alex to abandon the roleplay completely. “I’d never hurt you.”

 “I guess we’ll see if that’s true,” she said instead.

 ------

 Alex’s fingers were soft on her face. She’d started at Kara’s hairline, fingertips light, and slowly moved down. The pattern, at first regimented, became random. Fingers brushed against closed eyelids, traced over eyebrows, slid along the angle of her jaw, ghosted against her lips. With each pass, Kara found it harder to stay still until finally, on impulse, she captured Alex’s thumb as it drew along her bottom lip. Holding it gently between her teeth, she ran her tongue along the pad of Alex’s thumb, convinced she could feel each individual ridge of her fingerprint. It was enough to undo her already tenuous self-control, and she groaned, sucking Alex’s thumb deep into her mouth.

 For a moment, Alex indulged her, enjoying the heat and the suction and the wet scrape of Kara’s tongue against her.

 Just for a moment.

 “What do you think you’re doing?” she asked sharply, wrapping her free hand in Kara’s hair and pulling back. Kara whimpered, Alex’s thumb sliding free of her mouth with an audible pop, and looked up at her, dazed.

 Kara licked her lips, as if searching for another taste of Alex. “I don’t know, but I wasn’t trying to hurt you, Director.”

 “Then what?” A predatory smile stretched across Alex’s face. “Were you trying to seduce me, Supergirl?”

 Kara looked uncertain. “Not on purpose.”

 “So, maybe like someone’s in your mind, causing you to do things you normally wouldn’t?”

 “No!” Kara protested. “I mean, I wouldn’t normally try to seduce you, Director Danvers, but not because I wouldn’t want to. I just… I wouldn’t know how.”

 Alex blinked, then grinned. “What do you mean, you wouldn’t know how? You seem to know how to use your mouth just fine.”

 The blush that burned across Kara’s cheeks was captivating, Alex decided.

 “Is there anything else you know how to do with that mouth, Supergirl?”

 When Alex very calmly and steadily removed her utility belt and set it to the side, Kara felt her mouth go dry. She nodded her head silently, transfixed by the way Alex’s fingers were hovering over the button on her BDUs.

 “Would you like to show me?”

 “Uh-huh,” Kara said faintly, because Alex had undone the button and was moving on to her zipper.

 It could have been awkward, but wasn’t. Alex toed out of her boots, shucked off her BDUs, and hoisted herself onto the edge of the table, using her feet to draw Kara’s chair closer. Oh, and she’d shaved for this, Kara noted giddily, momentarily overwhelmed by the overload on her senses. She was caught between the slim, long muscles of Alex’s thighs, the soft pressure of Alex’s fingers moving through her hair, and the addictive scent of her arousal.

 Anything Alex might have said in follow-up died in her throat as Kara looked up at her. Her normally brilliant blue eyes had gone dark, as dark as the suit she was still wearing. The razor sharp focus of a Supergirl without her superpowers was just as imposing as a Supergirl with them, and Alex had to force herself to remain still as Kara leaned forward. Her fingers tightened at the first touch of Kara’s tongue against her, hard enough for Kara to whimper at the way they pulled tightly at her hair.

 Alex didn’t relax her grip.

 “Come on, Supergirl,” she finally managed, a weak taunt in her voice, “show me.”

 Despite the challenge, Kara moved at her own pace. She seemed determined to explore every bit of skin Alex had laid bare for her, and Alex had to struggle to keep from bucking forward against that warm, flat tongue. Kara advanced only incrementally. By the time she finally worked around to pressing the tip of her tongue against Alex’s clit, Alex was heaving for air, one hand braced on the table to hold herself in a half recline and the other firmly embedded in Kara’s hair. The unfair part, Alex wanted to scream, was that Kara had extensive knowledge of just what Alex liked and seemed determined to put it to use in the most maddening way possible.

 Alex liked an edge of pain. She liked treading the line dividing _so very good_ from overstimulation. The side effect was that sometimes she felt like there was nothing strong enough to contain her, like the loss of control and inability to remain present within herself would drive her a little insane, and when Kara actively nurtured that, maybe it did.

 When Kara brought her teeth into play, trapping Alex’s clit and lashing hard against it with her tongue, Alex’s back hit the table hard. Both hands wound into Kara’s hair, pulling her in tight, and Alex hissed and cursed and bucked against Kara’s mouth as one orgasm bled over into another.

 With a soft, uncoordinated shove, Alex pushed Kara back into the chair. She lay on the table, gasping for air, vaguely aware of the sound of Kara doing the same. When she finally gathered the strength to sit, it was to find Kara licking her lips, face still wet with Alex.

 “Fuck, but you make a convincing argument,” Alex moaned, sliding off of the table and onto Kara’s lap. She kissed her hard, tasting herself, her tongue slipping into Kara’s mouth and against the tongue that had just driven her wild. The thick, slippery fabric of Kara’s suit felt good against her thighs, and she had to push away thoughts of rutting up against it and marking National City’s superhero as her own.

 Once she felt she could stand, Alex pushed off of Kara’s lap. “Stand up, Supergirl,” she growled, impatiently pulling Kara up before she could manage. It didn’t take much to slip behind her and step in close, pulling her hips back with a sharp tug. A hand on the back of the neck was enough for Kara to understand, and she followed the pressure down until she was bent over the table, cheek pressed to the wood.

 Alex flipped the cape aside and drew up the costume’s skirt. Underneath were the tight red running shorts Kara wore and, beneath them, the tights. A few hard tugs had both down to mid-thigh, as far as they’d go with Kara’s legs spread wide. Alex wasted no time running her fingers between Kara’s legs, delighting in just how wet Kara was for her.

 “Do you want this?” she asked, teasing at Kara’s opening with her fingertips.

 Kara’s knees nearly buckled. “Rao, yes,” she moaned, eyes closed tight, and Alex took a moment to savor the sight in front of her before sinking into Kara.

 The position was perfect for what she wanted, which was to curl her fingers downward so she could press hard against Kara’s g-spot as she fucked her in an attempt to drive Kara as crazy as Kara had driven her. So she did, one hand braced against Kara’s lower back as the other worked into her hard and fast, the sound of it filling the room.

 Beneath her, Kara’s fingers scrambled for something to hold onto, needing an anchor. Alex tucked the hem of her skirt into Kara’s hands, glad the Kryptonite cuffs would keep her from shredding through the fabric. Glad, too, for the unobstructed view of Kara’s ass.

 She was _quite_ partial to it.

 Alex waited until Kara was past incoherence to wrap an arm around and under her, fingers finding her clit and rubbing was as much precision as she could manage amid the pistoning of her other hand. The table lurched forward beneath them every few seconds as Kara’s hips jerked to meet the thrusts, forcing them both to stumble forward.

 Until Kara froze, that was, clamping down hard on Alex’s fingers as she screamed.

 Alex curled over her, her fingers still inside Kara as they both worked to recover their breathing. Finally Kara stirred, looking back over her shoulder and grinning lazily.

 “Satisfied, Director Danvers?” she asked, voice languid with her own satisfaction.

 Alex laughed, startled. “Very, Supergirl. Let’s get you out of these cuffs.”

 Kara shivered as Alex’s fingers slipped free of her. She lay, liquid and happy, as Alex searched through the pockets of her BDUs in search of the key.

 “Can we keep these?” she asked as the cuffs slipped free. She pushed up, settling back into the chair once it became apparent that she wasn’t going to be able to shed her boots, much less her tights and shorts, without help.

 Alex, who had taken on the task of tugging at Kara’s boot, paused to look up at her, clearly torn.

 Kara smiled winningly. “Tell HR I’ll take them in compensation for all of my consulting work.”

 Alex snorted at the eagerness in Kara’s voice. “You tell HR.”

 “I’ll have _so_ much sex with you.”

 A boot hit the floor and Alex moved on to the other one, her voice muffled as she pulled. “Exactly how would that be different from how things are now?”

 Kara sighed. Pouted. Pulled Alex forward and into a kiss that made untold promises.

 When she pulled away, Alex huffed. “I’ll see what I can do.”

 “In the meantime,” Kara said, inching up the hem of Alex’s pullover to bare the sculpted abs underneath, “maybe you’d like to interrogate me further, Director.”

 Alex laughed, giving Kara’s boot one final tug. “Lose the tights and shorts,” she said, whipping out of her pull-over and trying not to preen under Kara’s appreciative look. “Keep the suit.”


End file.
